


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Cassie (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie
Summary: Daniel chuckled as he met Jack's intent gaze. "Ever heard of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for', Jack?"A missed phone-call early one morning leads to Jack being stretched naked over the side of the bed, his ass up in the air... and that leads to a fun session involving Daniel's belt.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to calantha2001 for the beta

"It would be a lot easier to walk around." Daniel laughed as Jack bent over the side of his bed, scrabbling to find his cell phone in the messed-up bedding. 

"Probably would be," Jack admitted, swearing as the phone stopped ringing just as his fingers closed around it. "Doesn't matter now. Oh, for crying out loud, who rings from a blocked number at 07:00 on a Saturday?" He scowled at the phone and tossed it back on the bed, wincing as it bounced off and landed on the floor, half-under his nightstand. 

“Telemarketers?” Daniel suggested. He was sat in the chair, mostly dressed after taking the first shower, a bare ankle resting on one knee and his sock in his hand. 

Jack started to push himself back upright but stopped at the hunger in Daniel’s voice, and the feel of Daniel's eyes boring into him. He smirked as he realised the position he was in and the reaction Daniel was having to it. Fresh out of the shower, Jack’s feet were on the floor, but his torso stretched across the bed, his ass up in the air. "You like what you see there?" He looked back over his shoulder, and slowly unwrapped the towel from around his waist. He kicked it away and wiggled his ass to tease Daniel.

“Very,” Daniel murmured appreciatively. He stepped up behind Jack, running a hand over his ass, cupping the swell of his cheeks. He paused and pulled his hand back, then lay down a swift smack. "Could do with some more colour to it," he continued thoughtfully, fingers caressing before smacking him again. 

A low groan escaped Jack and he arched up, feet moving on the floor in reaction, hands clutching at the duvet. "Daniel..." 

"You good? You want?" 

"Yeah. Want. Please. " 

"Belt or hand?" Daniel’s hands dropped to his waist, anticipating Jack’s reaction. 

"I..." Jack felt his cheeks get hot and knew he was blushing. He dropped his head. "Belt," he whispered. 

Daniel smacked Jack again before stepping back and pulling his belt off. Jack shivered in anticipation at the rasp of leather against denim, his toes curling into the carpet. He exhaled slowly, arching his back, then flinched at the sound of the belt swinging through the air with a crack.

"Fuck! Danny, _please_ " Jack bit down on his lower lip, whole body tensing, then relaxing with a shudder as Daniel stroked his ass. "Dan..." He trailed off when Daniel's hand disappeared, the belt coming down a heartbeat later. A small whimper escaped Jack and he locked his knees, moving farther up into the strike. His whimper turned to a groan as another smack came down. "Yeah, like that." He looked over his shoulder, eyes half-closed. 

Daniel chuckled as he met Jack's intent gaze. "Ever heard of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for', Jack?" Daniel’s was breathing heavily, and his eyes were dilated, the sight sending another frisson of need through Jack. 

Jack licked his lips and opened his mouth to reply, but Daniel struck again, and all Jack could do was gasp at the impact. Another couple of strikes in quick succession had Jack flinching and pressing against the bed. "Daniel," he groaned, head falling forward onto the sheets. 

"OK?" Daniel asked, catching his breath. "Jack?" he prompted when Jack didn't reply. 

Breathing heavily, Jack took a moment to assess. He arched and stretched out his back, rolling his neck. He flexed his legs, feeling the stretch in his buttocks and the responding twitch in his hardening cock. He moaned, let himself relax down against the mattress again and buried his face in his arms. "Yeah," he said, voice husky. He cleared his throat. "All good." 

"Yeah, yeah you are." 

Jack chuckled, and couldn't stop himself from arching his back again, pushing his ass out further, offering it to Daniel. 

"More?" Daniel's voice rose and Jack was sure if he looked, Daniel would be nodding and running a hand through his hair. "You asked for it. Spread your legs." 

At Daniel’s command, another low groan escaped Jack. He spread his legs, shifting position as it left him slightly on tiptoe, the muscles in his ass and thighs tighter, and his cock and balls exposed. He flushed slightly at the appreciative noise Daniel made, then jumped at the unexpected gentle caress to his sac and inner thighs. He rocked his hips, but Daniel's hand was gone again. 

"Ready?" 

Jack didn't have time to respond before Daniel brought the belt down again, carefully aimed strikes right on the tender skin of his upper thighs. He yelped at the impact, jolting upright and covering his ass with his hands. He could already feel the heat radiating and knew that if he looked, there'd be wide, dark pink marks crisscrossing his skin. 

"Hands," Daniel warned. "Back down on the bed, or the next ones will be on your palms and then I'll tie them out of the way." 

Groaning, Jack lay back down, reaching down to adjust his hard cock under him. He could feel his pulse in his ears, in his ass and in his cock, his whole body tingling with arousal. He clenched his hands into fists and obediently spread his legs again 

"You wanted this," Daniel reminded Jack as he swung the belt down again, hitting the fleshy part of Jack's ass. "You _begged_ me for it. You don't want me to stop now, do you?" Daniel’s voice was low and steady, and the warning tone combined with his harsh breathing made Jack shudder – yet he knew that if he really needed to stop, Daniel would. 

Jack shook his head and wet his dry lips. "No, no. Don't stop... Fuck!" The belt hit his sit spot and he lifted himself up on his toes, pushing his ass out, wordlessly begging for more. He raised himself up on his elbows, head dropping forward, and Daniel rewarded him with more, all in the same spot until Jack could hear himself whimpering, and he rocked his hips back and forth. A low, needy, moan caught in his throat as his cock dragged over the sheets and he trembled, repeating the motion and fighting the urge to take his erection in hand. 

The belt licked his inner thighs and Jack stilled almost instantly. He held his breath, waiting to see what Daniel was going to do next, mind racing with the idea of his cock and balls being slapped with the leather belt - and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted that or not. 

Daniel stepped right up behind Jack and unwound the belt from his hand, dropping it to the bed. "Are you -” he paused, a burst of surprised laughter escaping him. “Jack, are you _humping_ the bed while I spank you?" His voice was sterner when he spoke again, but Jack could still hear the incredulity – and by now Daniel must know how much being spanked turned him on.

Jack exhaled and slumped forward. "Yes," he admitted, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward, tensing to feel the sting and burn of his ass. He looked over his shoulder to grin at Daniel, encouraged by the lust he saw. Daniel’s eyes were dark, his face flushed pink with exertion. He’d unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, and his bulging erection was visibly pressing against the seam of his jeans. Jack loved that he was the one who made the normally reserved archaeologist look like that, and he couldn’t help but feel smug. "And what are you going to do about it?" 

This time it was Daniel who groaned as he unzipped his jeans to free his cock. The sight made Jack inhale sharply – and the fact Daniel wasn’t even bothering to remove his jeans was really fucking hot. He shivered, suddenly feeling even more naked, even more exposed. 

Daniel stepped in between Jack's spread legs and grabbed his ass hard, squeezing and slapping it which made Jack wiggle and jerk his hips more. He reached between Jack's legs to stroke his cock with one hand, as the other pressed down against the fresh, reddening, marks on Jack's ass. 

"Please," Jack gasped, unsure if he wanted more stimulation on his cock or his ass. Both felt so good, his senses becoming overwhelmed. 

Daniel leaned over, covering Jack’s back, his rumbling voice at Jack's ear. "Please what?" he echoed. His lips brushed the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck. "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack groaned. He wanted Daniel to fuck him, and fuck him hard, but the words were stuck in his throat. Instead, he pushed back against Daniel, groaning at the rough slide of denim against his naked, sensitive ass, eliciting a shuddered groan from Daniel. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Daniel asked, and Jack was pleased to hear the roughness, the hitch in his voice that meant Daniel was just as aroused as he was. 

"Yes," Jack growled, bracing himself on his forearms, thrusting his cock into Daniel's hand. "Daniel..."

Daniel released Jack's cock and stepped back, laying another slap on Jack's cheek, making him grunt. He ran a gentle hand over Jack's ass, laughing breathlessly as Jack’s hips stuttered back into his touch. “You should see yourself.” Daniel’s voice was quiet, filled with wonder. He slowly stroked Jack from his neck, down his spine to the cleft of his ass, blunt fingertips dragging lower still across abused flesh. Jack whined softly, quivering, his skin breaking out into goose bumps at the unexpected caress.

"Don't tease," Jack pleaded, hands fisting into sheets. He shuddered at the loss of touch and clenched his jaw, flexing his legs to feel the burn of the spanking, fresh need sparking through him. He jerked forward at the next soft touch of Daniel's hand on his ass, a low groan escaping him as his cock rubbed against the sheets. "Ohh," he moaned as Daniel's fingers, slick with cool gel, traced the curve of his buttocks, then down the length of his cleft, pulling his cheeks apart and kneading the tender flesh before a finger pressed into him. Jack stilled, breath leaving him in a sharp exhale. He panted through the first burn of penetration as Daniel's knowing fingers worked him open. "More," he groaned, bucking his hips back as Daniel's fingers brushed over the sweet spot that made him see stars. "Fuck me." 

A ragged moan was Daniel's only verbal response as he pulled his fingers out and adjusted his grip on Jack's hips. Daniel pressed down on one of the red marks on Jack's ass, making Jack hiss and buck beneath him.

"Come _on_ , Daniel." A hard smack to his stinging ass made Jack's voice break on Daniel's name. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to beg. He clenched his jaw, a muscle twitching in his cheek as he fought to hold on to the last of his control. If Daniel didn't fuck him soon, he was going to end up humping the bed until he came, and he didn't think it would take long. He shifted position on the bed, moving to reach under himself and grab his aching cock. But Daniel grabbed his wrist, trapping it in the small of his back and used the leverage to pin him down tighter on the bed while kicking his legs further apart. Jack opened his mouth but all that came out was a low, wordless cry as he felt Daniel's cock pressing into him. 

Daniel groaned above him, and his fingers tightened on Jack's hip in a bruising grip until he was all the way in. Jack felt the rough denim of Daniel’s jeans scraping over his abused ass, and as Daniel moved, the sensations grew and spiralled. He felt the zipper, cold against his hot skin, teasing the back of his thigh. His world shrank down to the press of Daniel against him, inside him, anchoring him in place as he lost himself in his submission.

Jack could hear himself babbling, encouraging Daniel to move. Daniel thrust in response, his breath heavy on Jack's back as he adjusted his grip. "You asked for it," he ground out. Jack gasped as he was pressed even harder into the bed, his wrist twisted tighter and his cock dragged across the duvet over and over again until he thought he was going to explode. He turned his face to the side, eyes squeezed shut, and lips apart. He grunted with each thrust of Daniel's hips, and his own hips snapped backwards in time with Daniel. He had no idea Daniel could do this, could hold him down so tightly, had no idea that he could _let_ himself be so completely at Daniel’s mercy but it felt so fucking good and he didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. 

"Fuck, Jack."

Jack couldn't find the words to reply, losing himself in the feel of his stinging ass and the way Daniel was holding him down, fucking him. He was pinned down in place, yet he was flying high, his whole body tingling, his blood racing and his ears ringing. He heard himself whimpering with every breath and he knew it wasn’t going to take long before he came undone. The angle of Daniel's thrusts changed, his cock somehow filling Jack deeper and harder, and Daniel was telling him to come. 

And he did. He could barely breathe, his every shaky exhalation a gasp. He trembled, his legs shaking as pressure built in the base of his spine, surging through his body and he felt simultaneously numb yet surging with electricity. His whole body tensed, wave after wave of intense pleasure crashing through him, stars exploding behind his eyelids before he slumped down boneless, his ears ringing, and everything whited out. 

The next thing Jack knew, Daniel was gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name. Jack blinked repeatedly and mumbled something he wasn't sure were actual words. He was still bent over the end of the bed, but no longer pinned down. Daniel had fastened his jeans and rebuttoned his shirt, and in his hands were a bottle of water and a damp washcloth 

"You OK, Jack? Back with me?" Daniel sounded both amused and smug, and if Jack could figure out how to move his arms, he would swat him. 

"Huh?" Jack stared at Daniel, his brain still feeling like cotton wool, trying to work out what he'd said. "Um. Yeah." 

"Having fun in subspace?" Daniel laughed softly, a fond expression on his face. Jack smiled back. "You want to scoot up so you're not in the wet spot?" 

Jack nodded and moved further up the bed, still lying on his stomach with his arms his folded under a pillow, his throbbing, bare ass in the air. He looked pointedly at Daniel's crotch. "Did you...?" 

"Uh-huh." Daniel leaned over and kissed Jack. He opened the bottle of water and took a long drink before holding the bottle to Jack’s lips. “Drink.”

Jack rolled his eyes but took a few sips. It was awkward considering the position he was in and the angle Daniel held the bottle, but Daniel looked pleased with him when he pulled the bottle away again. 

"Are you OK?” Daniel asked as he reached over to put the bottle on the nightstand. “I didn't hurt you?" He frowned as he looked over at Jack's ass. "That looks..." 

"Feels good," Jack murmured, lips curving into a contented smile. 

"At least until the endorphins wear off," Daniel pointed out, pressing a kiss to the back of Jack's shoulder. "This should help with the inflammation though." He spread the washcloth onto Jack's ass. Jack yelped at the sudden coldness, bucking his hips, unsure if he wanted more or to pull away. "Shit, fuck... Daniel!" 

"I know," Daniel soothed and lay down next to him, running his hands through Jack's hair. "Just a couple of minutes." He leaned in and cupped Jack’s face in his hands, kissing him. “You are amazing.” He smiled against Jack’s lips. “And I love you.” 

Jack smiled back at Daniel. He started to reply but yawned instead and slid over on the bed to press against Daniel, tucking in against his lover’s chest and throwing an arm over him. "Love you," he mumbled. 

Daniel tossed aside the washcloth and picked up the bottle of aloe lotion from the nightstand, squeezed some onto his palm, and started to gently work the lotion into Jack’s sore cheeks. Jack hissed at the touch and tensed. Daniel soothed him with a kiss to his temple, and Jack began to relax. The sharp stinging sensation from the spanking was starting to mellow into subtle heat across his ass that he’d still be feeling for a while. Jack stretched out to feel the burn, humming softly as Daniel’s arms tightened around him. He let himself be lulled by Daniel’s murmured words of affection and the soothing massage, and he soon off drifted to sleep. 

~el fin~


End file.
